


Not Enough Silver For a Bribe of Passage

by RoyalBastardess



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: A / B / O, Alana Bloom - Freeform, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Mama! Will, Margot Verger - Freeform, Professor / Student, Reincarnation, Wolf Children AU, but not really, kinda ???, mason verger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:36:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5867785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalBastardess/pseuds/RoyalBastardess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe you'll laugh when I tell you<br/>Or write it off as a fairy tale<br/>It couldn't possibly be true!<br/>I mean...How could it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Enough Silver For a Bribe of Passage

Softly tickling his eyelids and cheeks, the leaves rustle like soft rattles in the towering trees above, in fairy circles around. At his fingertips, ferns brush familiarly and kindly, a greeting of sorts to the forests friend and child. William Graham breathes in the fresh, dew-y scent of the morning foliage, coming to life slowly beneath the rising path of the sun. The warmth of it all entrapped him in cloudy, sleepy hands, and for the first time, Will's head was silent, echoing only the ballad of the woods. That was until a new scent entered the air, spicy and dark, like a drink mixed with blood and deeply locked-away desires, dreams in far away places tinted in grey and red. Will brought his arms up and around himself, squeezing softly as he groaned noiselessly. Upon opening those empathic blue eyes, Will should have screamed. The creature before him, emitting the strong aroma, towered in its twisted body above him. It was horribly inky and expressionless, the only light coming from its absorbing white eyes that stared deadly into Williams'. 

But all noise was clogged in Will's throat - But he did not fear. Instead, he took a shuddery breath in, his eyes fluttering in enchantment at this... _thing._ The creature lifted its large, blue claws to Will's face, and he turned his nose into its palm. The scent was strong there, filling Will's empty shell of a body, heavier and heavier, enough to make the two of them sink through the suddenly weak and giving ground. The Creature brought Will into its arms, and he was suddenly burning, twisting, groaning and moaning in the embrace. William's eyes opened, glazed and hazy, to watch the still expressionless face so close to his. The beast opened his mouth wide, and from it came a sound that was inhuman and menacing. Will turned his head away and covered his ears, screaming, but the creature melted to trap him in his heat and scent. Will could feel his lungs dragging in giant weights of oxygen, like anchors tied to ropes on his ribs, could feel his stomach swirling like a hot cocktail of lust and danger. The constant scream of an alarm was right at his ear, and before he felt his head split, William's eyes shot open.

Will felt as though he had just swam through a sea too abundant with salt. He sat up and quickly peeled away the flesh tight T-shirt, tossing it away with his boxers into a hamper by the corner. The shadows of the withdrawn sun lingered in a thin veil in the air about William's small apartment, and his alarm continued its nagging until he whacked the button to make it stop. He rubbed the night from his eyes, pulling back the curtain to allow the sun to light his room. Upon its welcome, the light bounces off of surfaces, gliding smoothly over the pile of books on his nightstand; 'The Basics of FBI Profiling', 'FBI agent Guidelines and restrictions' and other books that revolve around a career in the field. William lifted them, however, to find a thin stack of paper; 'Evolutionary Origins of Social Exclusion'. Will plucked it from the stand, flicked his eyes over it, dragged his finger tips over the authors name, a name that seemed like a scrambled message - Hannibal Lecter. 

The name rolled off of Will's tongue, and tasted of fine wine.

Hannibal Lecter was a renowned Psychiatrist, an Ex-Surgeon who moved from the physical brain to the untouchable mind. He would be teaching Philosophy this semester. William watched the name on the paper, and the image of the fire-y beast from his dreams flashed like lighting behind his retinas. Will took a quick, sharp inhale, and swore he caught the hot scent buried in the air around him. "I must be closing in on my heat," He mumbled, fishing out the bottle of suppressants and downing two of them in a dry swallow. But the burning white eyes still made William flush, his stomach cramping as his Omega side howled in delight. 

Will tried his best to brush it off - A luxuriously long shower that was mostly him standing statuesque beneath the hot spray. He could feel the palms sliding over his skin with the water, and his gut cramped again, his flaccid anatomy giving a twitch. Will turned off the shower and roughly scrubbed himself dry with a towel before grooming and de-odorizing with Beta scented everything. With clothes pulled on and scuffed loafers upon his feet, William set off to the University. It was a charming school made of geometric shapes and flat color palettes, a simple but functionary facility that worked the minds of so many young dreamers, servants of society.

Jack Crawford was his first Professor. He was an Alpha in every sense of the word - He was all cubes and squares, a hulking man that stood at six feet tall with ebony skin and a golden heart. He had a boxers build, Slowly calculating eyes that gave each person the benefit of the doubt to become agents under his tutorship. Will sat at the very back - The other students couldn't hear back there, so Will was comfortably isolated, surrounded by empty spaces to fill with the monsters of his mind, the monsters in the lessons.  Being an Omega gave him the innate and poisonous ability  of plentiful empathy, being able to see and understand and become something darker than himself. When Jack spoke, the details of each unsolved, cold case became tattooed into Wills psyche, feeding his nightmares, his nighttime panic attacks. Jack would seemingly be speaking to him the whole class, his eyes always holding Wills when certain details were simply hypothesized on, and Will could either Confirm or Deny based on his profile of the perp. 

The death of a local teenage girl had sparked the _original_ theory of cult activity - She had been cut open, her organs decorated in a celtic design around her corpse, but Will knew better. With the mental, golden pendulum swinging from one eye to the other, Will slipped into the crevices of his mind, sinking deeper and deeper until he hits that pool of sable chill water. William closes his eyes and sinks in, first his feet. The chill crawls up his ankle, tickling up the back of his calf. Soon, Will is submerged in the oily substance, right into the mindset of her killer. 

This had nothing to do with a cult - But everything to do with exposing. The arrangement of the organs into intricate Celtic knots was only for the aesthetic - instead, William grasped the first strand of clue he found, and pulled his arm out to examine it closer. In the interweaving strings of matter and purpose, Will read in the smallest writing the motive of the murder, the motive only he and the killer saw. He was careful, particular - the girl had been bled, or the blood mopped away, as the crime scene was clean, pure almost. The opening of the gut to the gullet hinted exposure, yet the cleanliness of the cut called calculation - The perpetrator knew her, personally. Will reached down and caressed the females still face, eyes glossy and wide, mouth perfectly sealed and painted with a mixture of blood and vaseline. Blood on her lips - Perhaps it was a cult. The skull had been carefully sawed open, assuming a bone saw, and the brain left in and untouched. There was almost no rage at all; Passion, it was there, but rage?

Never.

"Will?"

William jolted and snapped his head upwards at Jack, whom was staring down at him in a concerned manor, "You alright?"

"Peachy," Will answered dryly, rubbing his face. Jack stuffed his hands in his pockets, rocked back onto his heels, "Were you listening to the lecture?" He asked, not too slick. William swallowed his grumble of annoyance along with some aspirin. "The killer knows the victim. He's Young, someone close to her. It was...sad, almost." Will stood, and Jack handed him an attendance slip. William filled it out, handed it back, "But for someone so young, he knows a lot about how to remove organs without damaging them...I would look into any students from the medical university." Will finished and scurried away, Jack shouting a Thanks to his back. William gripped the strap of his shoulder bag when he paused in the doorway, giving a jerky nod.

Jack meant well, But William silently despised the Alpha, respecting him in the same light. He knew, one hard look, and Wills Omega side would cower and tuck and run. He used his Alpha status to give him a head-start in life, while William was left with discrimination and the expectation of his submission. William eased through the back hallways where only the couples and others like him used for adventures from A to B, before opening the back door to the Philosophy department. He opened the back door and hurried to his usual seat in the far back, hopefully mixing in with the other students enough for the new Professor to not notice him. But, like everything in William's life, his luck was short lived. The Doctor's eyes glanced over each entering student, smiling and tipping his head in greeting as he readied the projector and papers. Once those eyes scanned the seats, they landed on Will and held fast. 

It made William tense, his eyes growing rounder - Lecter was staring  _right into his eyes_. The Omega half of him wanted to cower and turn away, but... _no_. There was a fire in Will's belly now, he was fed up with submitting, being told what to do, what he could and couldn't be. Will stared right back into the maroon oddities with defiance. Lecters face changed slightly, and the corner of his mouth tipped up.

 _Don't test your luck, pup_ he seemed to say. 

 _Piss off_ Will's said in return. 

William could see Hannibal Lecter chuckle and shake his head slightly before addressing the class in an authoritative voice, "Welcome, Student. I am your new professor of Philosophy, Hannibal Lecter. I look forward to seeing all of you grow this semester." Hannibal's back was straight, proper, his hands loosely clasped behind his back as he took long, elegant strides in front of the board. "There are a few rules I must relay to you; One, I will not tolerate rudeness of any kind, whether to me or a student. Two, Come to me for issue involving work. I will not help, however, if you are a slacker. This class shan't be easy." Will saw a couple of student stand awkwardly and make their way out of the hall - Apparently they wouldn't be able to handle it.

“Socrates summarized his life in this short stanza chronicled by Diogenes Laërtius;

I know nothing except for the fact of my Ignorance.

In later ages, certain assertions by Socrates, This one included, Came to be known as Socratic Paradoxes. He went on to say …” The Doctors voice faded gradually away, his eyes trained carefully on Will as he spoke through those bow-shaped, pursed lips. Will felt trapped, a dangerous thrumming in his throat where his heart had launched itself. Why did he keep looking at the Omega? He trembles slightly, his stomach twisting uncomfortably, his spine wanting to arch at the phantom fingers tracing each vertebrae, if if contemplating which one to sample. 

Will gave a hard shudder at the thought, and suddenly the class was over. William blinked and stood to go down the stairs and fill out a slip - But Doctor Lecter had attracted more than just Wills attention. There were students flocking about him, around the podium where the attendance slips were kept. So many pushing bodies, so many thoughts and emotions - the empath wanted to gag just thinking about it. He bit his lip, pondering his predicament - He couldn’t pretend he wasn’t in that class. The thought of the elongated eye contact between the Professor and his student made sure of that. Without another thought, William scurried out the back way, taking a quick turn down the stairs. His feet his the platform, but before he could go down the next flight, a familiarly silky voice called to him; "Young man, you didn't fill out an attendance slip." Will practically choked - Slowly turning, he was met with the teacher that had spent the last hour staring him down.

"Sorry."The Omega said, his face twisted into an uncomfortable scowl.

"Come and fill this one out," Hannibal said with a un-harried smile, "Please." Between his fingers, the teacher held a blank attendance slip and a pen. The one thing Will noted in Hannibal tone was the lack of a question. It was as if Hannibal knew Will couldn't say no, would say anything to just get any interaction  _over with_. So, William trudged back up the couple steps, accepted the pen and slip, and filled it out. The professor was standing so close...William felt his stomach  ache again, but hid the following wince. Hannibal stared calmly at Will's hand as he wrote, "Hello, William. I'm glad to learn your name."

"Will will do just fine, thanks," He said flatly. Hannibal didn't smell like an Alpha...He had the simple, unimportant scent of a Beta, and suddenly, Will felt calmer, though his stomach was still the equivalent of the ocean during a storm. He handed back the slip, turned and tried again to leave; This time, he made it all the way to the front gate before he saw Hannibal once more. This time, he was off in the courtyard, passing through. Some children from the University's daycare were bounding about, playing tag, when one took a tumble. His mouth was filled with dirt and rocks, his nose throbbing and body burning from the slide. The child began to wail loudly, and the Professor helped him up, brushing him down. "There," the Doctor started kindly, caressing the smaller head as he stood, "All better. Go on and play, little one."

Williams heart thrummed loudly in his chest at the sight. The Omega stopped hiding for a moment, his eyes flashing, lips tilting up just a bit at the sight. Hannibal glanced at Will, and without thinking, he raised his hand a bit, waved, and ran off of campus.

**Author's Note:**

> \+ First chapter of a Hannigram fanfic based off of Studio Chuzu's 'Wolf Children'.


End file.
